Oblivious
by KennEvans
Summary: Ryan made Chad realised the most important thing in life before he lose it.


Chad Danforth hate his mother, and that... was an understatement.

How can you not understand your child?

How can you forget your child's birthday?

How can you possibly gave birth to them just to neglect them?

Why can't you be more like anyone else's mother?

And Chad has been keeping these questions to himself since their dad left him and his mother. But he can't contained his anger tonight, so he spit them out.

Chad was raised single handedly by Laura Danforth since he was 11 years old. His mom was a house wife but since his father divorced with her, she started to search for a job and has been working since then. Chad never know what his mother do for living because she never told her, not like he really wants to know.

Laura was a very sweet, kind-hearted and a thoughtful person. Very understanding. She loves her son dearly. But when the divorced happened, she rarely talk to him. Chad felt abandoned and neglected by her.

She left for work far too early in the morning to God knows where, and came home late at night. Chad always spent his time with Troy during the day and alone at night with no one by his side to put him to bed, to accompany him during dinner (Laura prepared him preheat food so there's something for him to eat), to ask him about how his day's going on, or to ask was he okay.

Even during the weekend, she was no where to be seen. Chad seriously have no idea what's wrong with his mother. She always left notes on the fridge, saying she'll come home for dinner which she never did so. Its only on rare occasion when she's at home, bought him a mini cupcake and cooked him his favourite tenderloin steak for his birthday. And Chad cherished the moment, even if it lasted just for a while.

And things were back to normal (or not-so-normal).

Eventually, Chad stop caring about her. He doesn't really care about her and her weird behaviour anymore. She's getting worse. She stop posting notes. Sometimes she even forgot to make him food to eat for dinner and Chad nearly set their house on fire once he tried to cook.

Chad hanging around in his house less and less. Luckily her mom never forgot to give his allowance every month. He spent most of his times with the Bolton (who cares about him more than Laura), at school or at the mall. Friends make better family they say.

And this night happened. On his 18th birthday. Chad spent his after school with the Wildcats. They throw a surprise birthday party for him, and then they hang out at the mall. Watch a movie, go for bowling and treat him for lunch. And Chad was really freaking happy. At least they remember his birthday, unlike his mum.

He came back at 11 pm. Expecting to have the house to himself but he was wrong. He was greeted by his angry mother.

"Where have you been, Chad? Its late and its school night and you just came back? You don't even answer my call" Laura half yelled at him.

Its true, he shouldn't be back this late but not like she really care.

"And why do you care so much? You're always came home late and everyday is a working night for you" he replied in a monotone voice.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"I will if you actually be a mother to me and not being a prostitute who's always fucking guys days and night and then neglect her son"

Chad didn't know what possessed him to say something so hurtful and untrue like that but he was so angry. And its too late for him to say his apologize when his mother's hand hit his face hard that he literally stumbled backward.

Clutching his cheek, he look up with tears swelling in his own eyes. He can sense a look of guilt and regret in her eyes but he don't care anymore.

"I wish I have a different mum" he said before he walk out of the house and run to where he can think of on his mind, not looking at the teirs falling down his mum's cheeks and the sob escaped from her.

Chad was crying the whole time he was running. He wish he have another family. A complete family. A loving parents, maybe siblings.

So there he is right now, at the East High School. He wiped his tears away and intend to go to the gymnasium, the only place he can actually find some peace. He walk through the hallway and he heard a voice singing from an unknown part in that buildin. He frowned, realising he's not the only person in the school this night.

Chad followed the voice, unsurprised to find himself in the music room. A familiar tenor angelic voice hitting every pitch of a song he don't know along with the piano, but its really good that he shivers by hearing it.

 ** _I was a foolish little child_**

 ** _Crazy things I used to do_**

 ** _And all the pain I put you through_**

 ** _Mama now I'm here for you_**

 ** _For all the times I made you cry_**

 ** _The days I told you lies_**

 ** _Now it's time for you to rise_**

 ** _For all the things you sacrificed_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _If I could turn back time rewind_**

 ** _If I could make it undone_**

 ** _I swear that I would_**

 ** _I would make it up to you_**

 ** _Mum I'm all grown up now_**

 ** _It's a brand new day_**

 ** _I'd like to put a smile on your face every day_**

 ** _Mum I'm all grown up now_**

 ** _And it's not too late_**

 ** _I'd like to put a smile on your face every day_**

 ** _You know you are the number one for me_**

 ** _You know you are the number one for me_**

 ** _You know you are the number one for me_**

 ** _Oh, oh, number one for me_**

The lyrics from the song really hit him home. He freeze at where he's standing. A part of him felt guilty for what he'd said to his mother earlier, but a part of him is still too angry because she's never there for him.

Chad sigh heavily and that's when the piano stop producing any sound. It took him a while to recognize the person in the dim light from the music room. He came nearer and finally caught the sight of a certain blonde guy.

"Hey birthday boy. Late night walk huh?" the voice greet him, and its no other than Ryan Evans.

"Hey Evans. I'm legal now, right? And nice voice you got there by the way"

"You heard me?" the blonde's eyes widen, slightly blushed. Chad smile warmly at him. Ryan's wearing an oversized sweatshirt paired with black jeans and a Vans shoes. Its weird to see him without his hat and extravagant clothes.

"Yeah, I did. You wrote it? Is it for the mother's day this weekend? Your mum must be so touched if she hears it" Chad said, taking a seat beside him at the piano bench.

"I hope she can actually listen to it. All I can do is to sing it by the cemetry" Ryan smile weakly at him.

Chad was taken aback by his statement, he never knows that the Evans' twins are motherless. He's not that close to them. "Ryan, I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"Its okay. Really, Chad" the blonde pat the fro's shoulder.

"Sorry to ask but, when and how did she died? I mean... if you don't mind to share?" he asked, thinking about his own mother that he left her with harsh words just about 20 minutes ago.

Sighing, Ryan said "Its a really long story"

"We have the night to us, don't we"

Ryan just smile again at him and wow Chad just realised how genuine and warm his smile is.

"Shar and I were both born prematurely. She was born first, which leave me less oxygen. And I had complication and stucked for like, 2 hours. It was a really bad situation according to our parents. Shar was completely fine, just, not a perfect baby since we're premature. But, I had a congenital heart. Which means my heart wasn't completely perfect in the womb. And the lack of oxygen really didn't help me. So we were in the incubator for 3 months. And I struggled during the days so I had a surgery and after that surgery, I was finally discharged from the hospital.

I was still too weak and prescripted for lots of medicine. As we grow older, I'm getting healthier. But of course, not that healthy. I got exhausted and winded easily.

My mum was never there for me actually. My parents hired a nurse to take care of me and to babysit us both because they're always working and never had time for us. We rarely see them that at some point, I kind off forgot how they looked like. And we kind of hate them for it.

We were homeschooled. Because they were anxious about me being in public. One night, when we were in fifth grade, I suddenly had this massive chest pain and I can't breathe at all. I had a heart attack and I can't remember exactly what happened but doctor said the only chance for me to survive is to do a heart transplant.

The only thing I remember was everything went black after that heart attack and I woke up to know that my mum was gone. She donated her heart to me. My dad told me that she said its all her fault that I'm sick, that she don't take care of us as fetus that it take a toll on me.

My parents were always working because they can't afford my medical bills at that time. They work their ass off that we rarely see them because they really want me to be healthy. I hate myself because I was so rude to them. When actually all they did in life was all for me and Sharpay. I hope I'll get the chance to say how much I love my mum and how I truly want to hug and kiss her, how truly sorry I am for being an ass to her. I just..."

Ryan is sobbing his heart out right now and Chad wasn't surprise to feel some fresh tears from his eyes as he hugged the boy to comfort him.

Maybe, his mum was the same case. Maybe she's working all the time to give him a cosy life. To have decent meals everyday, allowance every month and buy him all the things he wants.

"Chad. Please, appreciate your mum while she's still alive. Make her happy. Make her smile because you'll never know when she'll left you for good" Ryan said in between his sniffs.

"Ry, I... I've made a mistake. I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow" he said frantically before running away from him straight to his house, again, with tears falling down his cheeks. He have to fix this. He can't broke her heart.

 ** _If I could turn back time rewind_**

 ** _If I could make it undone_**

 ** _I swear that I would_**

 ** _I would make it up to you_**

 ** _Mum I'm all grown up now_**

 ** _It's a brand new day_**

 ** _I'd like to put a smile on your face every day_**

 ** _Mum I'm all grown up now_**

 ** _And it's not too late_**

 ** _I'd like to put a smile your face everyday_**

Chad arrived at his house and quickly went inside to see his mother sitting on the couch, head in hands. She look up to see Chad breathing hard, with red nose and puffy eyes.

"Oh Chad, honey. I'm so sorry..." she said, eagerly hug him and Chad fall in her embrace.

"No, ma. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to go through a lot to raise me up. To feed me, give me what I want, to keep me safe and healthy. I'm so sorry. I know you worked so hard for me. I'm sorry I called you a prostitute. I'm sorry I was so ignorant. I love you so much" Chad cried in her arms, hands trembling desperately.

"Chad honey, you're the best son a mother could ask for. I'm sorry I made you feel neglected. I love you so, so much honey" she kissed his hair and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him all over the face, much like when he was a baby.

Chad feels warm and all gooey inside. He make a mental note to thank Ryan Evans later. For now, he enjoy the love from his mother while she's still there.

-x-

 ** _The song Ryan "wrote" is actually Maher Zain's song called "Number One For Me". Its really, really good. Please listen to it._**

 ** _And please appreaciate your mum and endlessly tell them that you love her. Make her smile, you'll miss those when she's gone :)_**


End file.
